


Silent Night

by MissYuki1990



Series: Sterek Christmas Soundtrack [13]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, really. When was the last time we had sex?"<br/>Derek was about to say something when he had to stop to think about it. "I can't remember," he said and Stiles snorted.<br/>"It was when Scott and Allison took the girls for the afternoon when Clare celebrated her 8th birthday."<br/>"That was back in August!"<br/>"I know!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

**THIS CHAPTER FEATURES ADULT CONTENT! DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE UNDERAGE OR OFFENDED BY EXPLICIT CONTENT!**

**cut**

Derek sighed as he placed the last plate in the dishwasher and turned it on. He dried his hands on the hand-towel before he threw it on the table and made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

He walked over to the last room to the right and leaned on the doorframe. A smile tugged on his lips and he pushed his hands in the pockets of his hoody as he gazed at Stiles, singing to their children; their 5 year old twin girls, Talia and Claudia. They were already falling asleep as Stiles' velvety tenor sung the last verses of _Silent Night._

Derek smiled when Stiles finished and he entered the room to kiss their little girls good night. He chuckled when he kissed Talia's forehead and her little, button nose wrinkled before she huffed and turned on her side and Derek moved on the Claudia while Stiles waited for him by the door. He closed the door on his way out and quietly followed Stiles into their bedroom.

"They went to bed surprisingly early," Stiles said as he slowly changed out of his clothes and Derek chuckled and followed Stiles' example.

"They were up at the crack of dawn screaming for presents. I'm surprised they didn't fall asleep after lunch," he commented and Stiles snickered on his way to the bathroom.

"They were too busy showing their gifts to their cousins, I'm afraid. Honestly, I thought the snowball fight would take them out."

Derek followed Stiles into the bathroom with a quiet laugh, and Stiles brushed his teeth while Derek took a quick shower.

"Are Mellissa and John still picking them up tomorrow morning?" Derek asked and Stiles rinsed his mouth before he answered.

"They'll be here for breakfast, yeah. Did you have anything in mind?"

Derek grabbed his towel and Stiles pecked his lips before he slid under the shower. "Except hogging you for the day, not much," Derek said and brushed his teeth after he dried himself with his towel. Stiles snickered at Derek's words.

"Now that I think about it, this will be the first time we'll be alone since the girls were born." Derek hummed before he spit the water out and Stiles chuckled. "It's hard to believe that it's already been five years."

Derek snorted and handed Stiles a towel as the younger man stepped out from under the shower.

"It feels like an eternity," Derek muttered as he turned of the water and Stiles snickered.

He threw the towel into the hamper before he threw his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him. "14 more years and they'll be off to College; I hear Los Angeles is _great_ this time of year," Stiles murmured against Derek's lips and his Mate chuckled as he placed his hands on Stiles' hips.

"I was thinking somewhere further away." Derek nibbled on Stiles' bottom lip and Stiles sighed, practically melting against Derek.

"Switzerland? Austria? Russia?"

Derek smirked as he slowly pushed Stiles backwards into the bedroom. "Maybe we could visit them all? Both of the girls are as smart as you are. I bet they'll be scholarship students. We could go on a cruise; see the Adriatic Sea, travel the Mediterranean Sea, visit Egypt. I recall you saying that you'd love to see the Sahara Desert."

Stiles snickered as he fell back on the bed and Derek climbed over him. "Or we could travel Europe. I'd _love_ to see the castles of Bavaria," he spoke as Derek bowed down and nuzzled his nose in Stiles' neck before he bit the soft skin stretched over the quickly pumping jugular-vein.

"We have 14 years to plan our vacation," Derek murmured between kisses and nips he littered over Stiles' shoulder on his way to his chest. Stiles moaned as he dragged his hands up Derek's strong arms and his fingers dug into Derek's shoulders when the raven-haired Werewolf took Stiles' left nipple in his mouth as he dragged his left hand up Stiles' thigh.

He kissed down Stiles' stomach as he pushed his hands under his pillow, searching for the tube of lube. He kissed the tip of Stiles' straining need when he found it only to find himself on his back with Stiles grinning down at him. The younger Werewolf plucked the tube out of Derek's hand and opened it as he crawled lower, and Derek ground his teeth together and grunted lowly when Stiles licked the tip of his cock before he took him into his mouth. He cursed under his breath and looked down. He almost came at the sight of those beautiful lips around his cock and Stiles preparing himself for him. He moaned and threw his head back when Stiles swallowed around his length, and his eyes snapped open when Stiles let go of him and straddled his waist. He took a firm hold of Stiles' thighs, and Stiles grinned down at him as he slowly pushed down on Derek.

His breath hitched in his throat and he threw his head back as he took all of Derek in. Derek's hold on his thighs was bruising and his inner walls were stretched almost impossibly so. He looked down at Derek and the older Werewolf moved quickly to kiss Stiles. He growled when Stiles cupped his face and his fingers dug into the tender skin behind Derek's ears. Derek dragged his hands up Stiles' thighs, hips and waist before he reached behind him and took a firm hold of his ass as Stiles rolled his hips. Stiles rested his forehead on Derek's, his ambers eyes locked on Derek's washed-out green. They moved slowly, savoring the sensations of pleasure and completion they felt.

Stiles started to move quicker, and he wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and bit into his bottom lip to stop himself from making a sound. He gasped and mewled when he found himself on his back, and the pace turned frantic. Derek kept a firm hold on Stiles' left thigh with his right hand while he rested his whole weight on his left elbow above Stiles' head. Stiles moved in for a kiss and his fingers dug into the firm muscles of Derek's back as the older Werewolf quickened the pace, hitting Stiles' prostate head on every time.

He swallowed the long, breathless moan when Stiles came, and the clenching of the already incredibly tight heat around his member brought him over the edge. He held himself up with shaking arms as he rested his forehead on Stiles', their breaths mixing between them and heat rolling off of them in steady waves.

"Wow..." Stiles breathed out and Derek chuckled. "We have _got_ to do that more often." Derek rolled his eyes and winced as he pulled out of Stiles. They rolled to the side together and entwined their legs under the cover Derek pulled over them. "No, really. When was the last time we had sex?"

Derek was about to say something when he had to stop to think about it. "I can't remember," he said and Stiles snorted.

"It was when Scott and Allison took the girls for the afternoon when Clare celebrated her 8th birthday."

"That was back in August!"

"I know!" Stiles groaned and buried his face in Derek's chest. "Honestly, I'm surprised how Allison and Scott managed to have 3 kids, none of which are twins." Derek hummed and wrapped his arms around Stiles.

"Well, considering you babysat Clare and then Andrew and that they work together at the Animal Clinic?"

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes. "That might be how," he drawled and Derek chuckled.

"We can work on that tomorrow," he said and Stiles snickered as he nuzzled closer to Derek, his head resting on Derek's chest right over his heart.

"I think we're up to a good start," he said and Derek snorted. He nuzzled his nose in Stiles' hair and the younger Werewolf shivered when Derek rubbed his back with big, warm hands.

"Did I tell you today that I love you?" Derek murmured as he kissed the top of Stiles' head.

"First thing in the morning; although, I won't complain if you say it again."

Derek chuckled and wrapped his arms around Stiles. "Love you."

Stiles snickered and kissed Derek's chest. "Love you too, Sourwolf," Stiles said and Derek snorted at the old nickname. "Merry Christmas," he added and Derek smiled.

He raised his right hand and tilted Stiles' head up with his index finger. He bowed down to kiss him and Stiles sighed against Derek's lips. "Merry Christmas."

**cut**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
